the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Snoutlout-142
Snoutlout-142 is the 11th episode of season 1. Summery While trying to get away from Pinkie, Spongebob, and Patrick, Snoutlout accidentally freezes himself for 4,000 years and experiences complications while using a time machine. Plot Snoutlout annoyed One day in the Isle of Berk, Snoutlout was fine for him. But then Pinkie, Spongebob, and Patrick are annoying him. Asking him if they can join them for dragon Jellyfish chasing. Trapped in the freezer/4000 years later But he refused and then asks Spongebob why he isn't at work. And he says that "The Krusty Krab is closed". So Snoutlout then sneaks there and then he accidentally locks himself in the freezer. He believes he'll be out in no time, but 4000 years passes and is still frozen! And then the door comes off with Snoutlout stuck to it. And then, a future version of Pinkie flies pass but turns around and finds Snoutlout's frozen body. And unfreezes him. The future Pinkie then greets him and reveals her name: "Pink-tron". Then Snoutlout is shocked to see everything is chrome. And then meets her clones, Pink-trons: W, X, Y, and Z. And he does sit-ups and says "Future" a few times. Then Pink-tron or one of her clones then hits him in the head. And Snoutlout states they've gotta do something. And then future versions of Spongebob and Patrick appear, and Snoutlout asks how to get home and then Pink-Tron tells him that the time machine is down the hall on the left. When he goes in, a machine is heard running and then Snoutlout comes out scratched. In which the room had the sword sharpener, so then he goes into the room on the right. And he flicks a switch to the past. In the past/Flutterbat and Rainbow Rex The time machine then arrives in the late Cretaceous period, there were prehistoric animals. And as Snoutlout explores, he hears something moving in the woods. And hears a rumble sound and then inside a bush, he sees something yellow and pink. Which turns out to be Fluttershy (but as a Pteranodon), then a steady breathing hits the back of Snoutlout. He turns around and sees Rainbow Dash (but as a T-Rex) they exam Snoutlout. And then Flutterbat freaks out over a Pinkieraptor. Snoutlout then walks away as they freak out. He finds a rock and sits down. But then hears the Flutterbat and Rainbow Rex yelling and turns to them. It turns out the dinosaurs are playing scare with the raptor. Snoutlout then give them some cloth and creates some balloons. He then demonstrates how to blow it up. And then the dinosaurs play with them, leaving Snoutlout alone. However, when he starts to sing, they get annoyed. He quickly races back to the time machine and tries to get away but he breaks the main switch while in the act. In "Nowhere" The time machine flashes and then disappears. Snoutlout goes through the time and space-vortex again, but this time weird things are happening. He ends up in a white area that some call, "Nowhere." And he walks around only to hear strange sounds and finds that he is all alone. With no one there. He then lays down and says, "I may have finally found a place where I can be all alone." When he says this, he gets smaller and when he says, "Alone" a speech bubble appears that reads, "Alone." Other voices that are attached to speech bubbles say, "Alone." Snoutlout gets nervous and says that he has to get out of there. He runs in a cycle until he stops. He asks where the time machine is. He then asks where anything is. He then starts jumping up and down repeating "Where?" until he lands in the time machine. Back in the present time He hits the panel and says that he wants to go home. He says that he misses the Isle of Berk, he misses the dragons flying, and he also misses everyone else. And it teleports him back. Snoutlout then gets out and then they ask where he was. Hiccup replies that's in their time period and the Spongebob, Patrick and Pinkie ask him if he still wants to go dragon Jellyfish chasing but he refused and asked himself who invented that game. The three then say he did it. And he says he's going back as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is based off the Spongebob episode: "SB-129." * Scenes *Snoutlout annoyed *Trapped in the freezer/4000 years later *In the past/Flutterbat and Rainbow Rex *In "Nowhere" *Back in the present time Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Time Travel works Category:Snoutlout centered works